


This Isn't What I Expected

by ailaxolotl



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaxolotl/pseuds/ailaxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which asami has Too Much Money and I love these girls more than my own life</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perissologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perissologist/gifts).



Korra eyes the house with a skeptical expression. A large, fancy front door with the gaudiest doorknob she’s ever seen; an expansive front yard with plants of varieties she’s never seen before; and decorative iron fencing around the whole plot of land. “You know,” she says, leaning back into Asami’s chest as the taller woman wraps her arms around her, “that fencing is going to mean nothing to paparazzi that can metalbend. Also, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind. Honestly, I doubt it’s what any couple expects out of their first house. Shouldn’t we be living in some shoddy apartment downtown?”

“Hey now!” Asami says with a laugh, kissing the top of Korra’s head. “It’s got personality. And it was free, so I really don’t think you’ve anything to complain about.”

“Okay, no, an old summer home isn’t free, it was just paid for a long time ago. I swear, you rich people—“ Korra’s sentence is cut off with a laugh as Asami begins to tickle her waist, turning Korra around until they’re facing each other. 

“Do you like it?” Asami asks, biting her bottom lip nervously.

Korra cups Asami’s face in her hands, smiling slightly as Asami turns her head to press her lips to Korra’s palm. “I love it. It’s got more than enough space for Naga, and Tenzin’s kids can come visit us whenever they’d like. Thank you.” 

Asami chuckles at that. “Why are you thanking me?”

“Well, because…” Korra trails off, frowning slightly as she thinks. “You’ve given me so much, and I don’t have any money to support us, or you, or…”

Asami leans down and kisses Korra, slow and keep. “We don’t need any more money. And Korra, you gave me this—“ she lifts her hand to show her wedding ring, a simple golden band with an emerald stone, “—beautiful ring, which is the best gift I’ve ever received in my life, and you’re giving me a future with you. Please don’t sell yourself short like that!”

Korra smiles at Asami’s words and buries her face into her neck, placing a feather-light kiss on her collarbone. “Still, though. Thank you.”

“Why?”

“For saying ‘I do.’”


End file.
